The Return of The Saints and McGinty's Daughter
by AtomicBaby
Summary: The Saints and Teagan are back, but everything is different this time! After eight years in hiding, will the Saints be taken down once and for all when the bad guys discover their new little weakness? Rated M for smut, bad language, violence...the good stuff! This story will partly be written by me, and partly by the amazing Neverland123!
1. A Normal Life

**Author's Note: Yay a second story! Teagan and the boys are baaaaaaack! I hope you guys like this story as much as the first one! This entire chapter was written by the incredible Neverland123, as I had no idea how to start this second story! I am incredibly grateful as the writing is amazing! Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: A Normal Life**

Teagan drifted into consciousness with the familiar feeling of a large and warm hand running over her body. Pressed behind her was the welcoming embrace of her husband, keeping her far warmer than the several blankets they were forced to drape over themselves most of the year. One thing she had not missed about Ireland when she left or returned was the damp and cold weather. She continued to keep her eyes closed even as she felt slow and wet kisses pepper her neck, making her moan softly and arch further into him. She could feel Murphy's smile against her skin, even through the light scratching of his unruly beard, and suddenly the tank top and underwear between them seemed like too many layers.

"G'mornin' love," he murmured against her shoulder.

"Mornin'," she breathed out, her voice thick with sleep and something more. She cracked an eye open to try and see the clock on the nightstand, just the smallest hints of orange morning light creeping through the window blinds. "What time is it?"

"S' a bit early, we got some time 'fore we have ta get up," his hand started to travel downward between her legs.

"Feels like yer already up," Teagan chuckled, his arousal pressing against her backside quite insistently. "Do we have time 'fore the alarm goes off?"

Slipping his hand underneath her underwear, Teagan's breathing hitched as he began caressing her outer folds. His lips found the shell of her ear and bit down ever so gently before answering, "Is that a challenge or a question, Mrs MacManus?" He began circling her clit slowly, enticing the smallest of moans from her before he pressed down harder against it, slipping one finger slowly into her.

"Oh it's never a question Mr MacManus, I certainly know you're willing to rise to the occasion," she began panting into the pillow he continued his ministrations, extracting every squeak he could even after 10 years of marriage. She almost pouted when he removed his hand, only to feel him roll her onto her back. He pressed his lips against hers and she opened her mouth to him, the kiss starting out slow and gradually building until he finally had to break away for air. He reached for her tank top and pulled it up and over her head, tossing it to the side before he began kissing a path that descended toward her breasts. Teagan noted that Murphy was clad only in his boxers, hinting that he had removed the shirt she knew he came to bed in last night before he had woke her up.

Knowing that time was not on their side, Murphy took a nipple in his mouth while sliding her underwear down her long legs. Once they were off he took his place between them and kissed her on the mouth again, grinning against her as he rubbed his covered manhood against her now naked crotch. "Well then lass, I shan't disappoint ye, that's for sure."

She reached down and slipped the boxers down his hips, freeing his erection to both her sight and her touch. He lowered himself into the cradle of her hips as she took him into her hand, stroking him a few times before she firmly grasped him and guided him to her opening.

"Oh god, Murph," she gasped as he filled her completely. He quickly covered her mouth with his, pressing his entire body flush against hers as he began to move. Eyes closed they lazily began moving to one another, completely lost in the bliss of her velvety walls caressing him. So when the door opened they didn't hear the creak they had grown used to depending on hearing, nor the footsteps that slowly approached the bed and paused at the foot of it.

Murphy MacManus was almost never caught off guard, but as he was currently fighting the impending urge to release into his wife he couldn't help but let his guard down before a body was thrown against his back.

With an 'oomph' Teagan had the wind knocked out of her as Murphy suddenly slammed completely on top of her. She looked up at him and was about ask what the hell he was doing when another face popped up and over his shoulder, and suddenly two pairs of blue eyes were looking down at her.

"Caden!" She exclaimed, her newly 3-year-old son had his arms wrapped around his dad's neck and was completely unaware at what he was interrupting.

"Not Caden, Spiderman!" He corrected, grinning at down at the pair of them. He had been going through this phase of wearing his Spiderman pyjamas all day and climbing various pieces of furniture in the house. Of course he would pick this moment to graduate from furniture to people.

Murphy cleared his throat, honestly at a loss for what to do. Sure they had had close calls before but it was usually just before or just after they'd found time to have sex, but this was completely new to him. They had thankfully kept the blanket over them but it had now slipped down to Murphy's hips. Thank the Lord that he had been forced straight down and was essentially covering Teagan with his own body, not to mention he was still inside her. The family had lived in close quarters for years and after sharing showers with one or both his parents and a fun anatomy lesson during toilet training Caden knew the difference between boys and girls. This however was a conversation Murphy had planned shelf for at least another decade.

"Spiderman ye say?" Murphy questioned his son, and Teagan had to giggle at the higher pitch his voice had taken. "Well I don't recall Spiderman turnin' three today. I guess we'll have ta return all dose presents we bought fer Caden then."

The look of absolute horror that came across the angelic face of her son was so comical that she started shaking a bit trying to control herself, "Aye, I may have the receipts somewhere 'round here," she pretended to look around and feel for them.

Caden sat up and started bouncing up and down on his knees upon his father's back; both his parents winced, "No, no, no, no, no. I'm Caden! MY birthday! Dose are MY presents!"

Teagan smiled and reached up to touch Caden's hand and then let it travel up his tiny arm. The effect was immediate: the child stopped bouncing and flattened himself against his father's back as he sought out more of his mothers' touch. Like his father he loved it when he was stroked along his neck and almost resembled a kitten the way he would stretch out to seek more contact. His face scrunched up in confusions, "Why ye got not clothes on, Mammy?"

"Cuz I was hot—Are ye hungry?" Teagan asked, taking hold of a limp noodle arm and playing with his fingers, "What would ye like for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" He exclaimed, "Why Daddy on top a' you? Are ye playin'?"

"Okay then," Teagan cleared her throat and nodded toward the door, "Why don't ya go down to the kitchen and get the skillet out of the cupboard and I'll be down in two minutes to make pancakes."

"Okay," the boy slipped off the side of the bed, his bottom taking the blunt end of the floor before he hopped up and took off out the door.

"Don't run!" Murphy yelled after him. He looked back down to his wife who made no attempt to move and instead stared up at him with a raised eyebrow. "I suppose I should let you go make our boy breakfast—"

"You've got two minutes. Get a move on, MacManus," Teagan pulled him down into a kiss, moving her hips just the right way so that he rose to full attention.

Murphy moaned approvingly, only breaking the kiss to reach back and pull the blanket completely up and over them, enclosing them in the darkness. For the next two minutes the only sounds that could be heard were the quickening of moans and Murphy's muffled voice.

"Does this count as birthday sex or lazy Sunday morning sex?"


	2. Fights, Cake and Bad News

**Author's Note: This chapter was written entirely by the amazing Neverland123 once again, the ideas just don't stop coming! I will be writing the next chapter myself, so apologies in advance if it is shitty in comparison! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Fights, Cake and Bad News.**

"Well, top of de mornin' to ye both," Connor looked up from the kitchen table as his brother and sister-in-law walked in. Murphy had just pulled a sweater on and Teagan was finishing up tying her robe. "Heard ye got a bit hot this morning, Tee?" He teased.

"Oh ha ha ha," She muttered, flicking him on the back of the head. It didn't make much of an impact through the thick hair Connor had grown to match Murphy. She walked over to the stove in the corner of the small kitchen, where Caden had was standing with the skillet. She took it from him and placed it on the stove, giving him a kiss on the cheek before she glanced at the clock, "Oh Christ, is dat de time?" She turned to Murphy, "Can ya get him changed while I cook dis up? We can eat dem on da way ta church. Conn, you want some?"

"If ya'd be so kind, lass." As Caden walked past him Connor reached out and gave him a high five, "And happy birthday ta me favorite nephew."

Teagan went to work cooking up a batch of pancakes for her and the boys. Their house was small but cozy; especially considering it housed four people with technically only two bedrooms. Though compared to the loft she used to share with the boys in Boston it was downright beautiful. If one was tired of the cramped little house, then there were fields and fields of luscious green hills to roam around on horseback. The land had belonged to an elderly relative on Noah's mothers' side of the family who was looking for farm hands to tend the sheep. They had just fled to Ireland and needed to lay low so the small isolated cottage seemed like the perfect fit, at least until the press died down. They hadn't exactly planned on staying but after a year they had grown used to hard farm life, after two they had started thinking of the place as home, and after three they had forgotten any half-baked plans of leaving. And just as the fourth year rolled around and they had actually gotten used to the peace and quiet of the country Teagan had found out she was going to have a baby, who they welcomed into the world their fifth year.

That was about the time the cottage got built a little bigger. When they had first arrived it was just a large room with a fireplace, a bed, and a lean-to that was technically a kitchen. The bathroom contained only a toilet but the barn had been wired with two shower heads that pumped in from a well. Teagan, Noah and the boys had been in a constant state of movement until the Yakavetta trial and only after they'd made it to Ireland and walked through the doors of the cottage did they finally relax.

And by relax she meant that she walked over to the one bed against the wall, fell forward and fell promptly asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. During the 3 months they'd spent with Noah it couldn't have been hidden for long that the boys had both been dating Teagan at the same time, and only just as Noah showed up (and shot at all of them) had she and Murphy committed to each other exclusively and he had asked her to be his wife. The old man was still taken by surprise at just how much both the boys cared for her, as they both walked over to the bed and began removing her shoes and jacket. The boys disrobed themselves before Murphy lifted up Teagan gently enough for Connor to pull the covers back. Murphy took the side of the bed pressed against the wall before turning on his side and wrapping his arms around Teagan, who soon found herself in the middle of a MacManus sandwich as Connor climbed in as well, arranging himself protectively yet at a respectful sleeping distance from the couple.

Planning on staying in the cottage a while, more beds were brought in and Teagan began arranging furniture and adding small touches to make the place feel more at home. Noah and Connor sent the couple on a trip to the seaside for a little honeymoon and when they returned they came home to find an extra room had been built onto the cottage for them.

"Knowing you two a week isn't enough to work out all that pent up lovey dovey shite all newlyweds have, so Da and I built you a wedding present. Enjoy the room!" Connor had clapped the both of them on the back, grinning as they took in the room.

And enjoy it they did. Several times that evening.

Teagan snapped out of her thoughts, smiling a little at the memories and pulled out a Tupperware bowl, and began piling it with pancakes as soon as they were finished. She would make normal sized ones for her and the brothers while she made an effort to make Caden's tiny and baby sized for easy finger grips. She heard Murphy come back in, sporting a now Sunday dressed son on his shoulder. He lifted him off and placed him on the table where he sat Indian style and reached for a pancake. Murphy stopped his son from eating it, called Teagan over and she quickly came and grasped Caden and Connor's hands while Murphy kept hold of Caden's and took Connor's, bowing their heads Murphy recited grace, "For dis we are about ta receive may da Lord make us truly grateful, amen."

After murmuring her amen Teagan rushed back and flipped the last pancake before it burned. She placed it into the Tupperware bowl before running back to the bedroom to get dressed. Living on a sheep farm meant that keeping up-to-date on fashion of any kind was a thing of the past, not that Teagan had been much of a fashionista to begin with. Back when she worked at her father's bar in Boston she would wear a skirt along with her required uniform shirt, but other than that she had mostly worn jeans. Out here where they lived the people were hard workers who toiled the land, where the men were rough and the women had to be rougher.

The one dress she even owned at the moment was second hand, a gift handed down from Ma MacManus. She had brought over some clothes when they'd first arrived in Ireland and wanted to catch up with her sons, slap the hell out of her resurrected husband, and give her new daughter-in-law-to-be a great big kiss. The dresses had fit her almost perfectly which confused her since Ma MacManus wasn't exactly a spring chicken. Her mother-in-law had seen the question on her face and merely laughed, "You carry two babes at da same time and have dem suck ye dry once they're out an' see how great ya look afterward."

By God Teagan loved that woman.

"Alright, in the car," Teagan began shuffling the boys out the front door, "We're meeting ye parents dere and den it's back here for a proper birthday tea and presents." 

**OOOOOOOO**

Noah sat straight up in the pew of the small church, looking straight ahead but not really listening to the sermon his brother-in-law Sibeal was preaching to his flock. His family always sat in the very back of the church in order to take in the quaint surroundings as well as keep attention off themselves. In this church they were surrounded by people who looked out for them and made sure to draw away anyone who did not have any interest other than leaving him and his family alone. After all, it wasn't just him and the boys to consider anymore.

He allowed himself to glance down at his grandson, who took his place between him and his estranged wife Annabel. After their return to Ireland she had been slowly welcoming him back into her life after his 25 year hiatus in jail for being a hit man. While he did live with his sons he occasionally spent the night away either with friends or Annabel. This morning however he had awoken with a heavy feeling at the pit of his stomach that crept with him the entire morning and stayed with him even after seeing Teagan and the boys hop out the car and his grandson came running to him. A smile broke his normally hard face as he caught the tyke and lifted him up for him and Annabel to give him a birthday kiss.

"Happy birthday me cheeky angel," Annabel laughed as Caden tried to avoid her pinching his cheeks, "And how old are ya today?"

"Three!" Caden held up his fingers, always proud to show off how good he was getting with his numbers.

"Aye you're certainly getting ta be a big lad!" Noah used both hands to lift the boy up higher, "Look at how yer growin', ya can almost touch da ceiling."

Connor, Murphy and Teagan caught up and the family went inside the church. After they had sat down Noah fumbled with something in his pocket but didn't take it out until the service was over. Another great advantage to staying in the back row was that there was no hurry to get up and leave afterward. Other patrons often went up and spoke to Sibeal so they would often patiently wait and chat with each other before going to say hello.

"Caden, I have a little someting for ya before we go back home," Murphy and Connor looked knowingly over as their father pulled out a small rosary. They had had very similar ones but had opted to bury them along with most of their past after they'd agreed to start a new life here. They had all had a hand in carving and designing it. "Yer old enough te know dat God is always watchin' over ya and protectin' ya, and dat as long as ya obey da basic laws of God and always keep Him and love close to yer heart, den you will forever walk with Him."

Taking the rosary carefully from his grandfather, Caden ran his tiny fingers over it. He was only three and obviously didn't quite know the significance of what he had just been given but he had the good sense to know that by the image of the cross that this was important. "What do I do with it, Poppa?"

"I'll leave dat to yer ma and da to explain all da prayers, but in da end ye can do or use it any way ye feel helps ye be closer to God," He began to sit up and Caden hopped off the pew as well, "Let's go see yer uncle Sibeal so he can bless it."

Murphy watched as his father took his son up the aisle of the church and approached their uncle. Sibeal greeted them quickly, looking almost as if he were in a hurry to get out of the church which puzzled Murphy since he was usually so involved with anyone from the flock who came up to see him, especially just after a service. He saw his son hand Sibeal the rosary he, Connor and their father had spent the last couple of weeks carving. They let Noah do the honors of giving it to him and explaining the basic reasoning of such a gift for a Catholic child. Noah had missed out on his own sons' entire lives up until they were twenty-seven: birthdays, communions, school graduations. When Caden was born it had brought about this new meaning to all of their lives but the boys knew that it also gave Noah a second chance to be there and actually help raise his small family.

He watched as Sibeal blessed the rosary, handed it back to Caden and gave the boy a pat on the head before talking quickly to Noah. He reached out to touch Teagan's knee, stopping the conversation she was having with his mother to indicate they could get going. Caden was now sporting Noah's newsboy cap and skipping down the aisle to meet them, "Can I go play?" He asked, referring to the small playground right next to church used for the Sunday school.

"Just for a few minutes, then we've got te go," Teagan said. Caden nodded and ran out the front door.

Noah walked up and joined them, "Sibeal says he's got a small emergency he's got te take care of. He may be a bit late joining us later."

Murphy frowned but understood. Being a priest was not a nine to five job and Sibeal was expected to be on call if a member of the congregation had a crisis of faith or had to have last rights performed. He just hoped that he wouldn't be caught up too late. They'd opted for a family only party since Caden was so young, and since his birthday fell on a Sunday they knew other families they'd made friends with would be doing family Sunday stuff together.

"Well, good thing he's not in charge o' bringing drinks then," Annabel joked, "That cake's probably not doing too well in the car though so we should get goin'—"

The front doors of the church opened and a teenage girl named Sarah peeked her head in, "Teagan, you should come quick. Caden and Sean are fighting outside."

Teagan jogged out that church so quickly you'd have thought she was a whore that was fleeing the grace of God. The playground next the church was old, consisting of two swings, a slide, a sandbox and a spinning wheel. Her son and another boy his age, Sean McCourt, were next to the sand box pulling at each other's hair and slapping as hard as they could at each other. Sean's mother appeared as well and reached the boys just after Teagan grabbed Caden by the ear and whispered harshly, "Caden Rocco Paul MacManus, birthday or not if ya don't stop this instant I will smack that bottom of yers in front of God and everyone. Ya hear me?!"

The effect was instantaneous. Caden let go first before Susan McCourt grabbed her son away from them and gave them the dirtiest look she could before walking away, cooing at her boy as she did. After glaring at the other young mother, Teagan made her son walk, holding him by the hand as she led him away and back to her family who were watching with interest and concern, "We do NOT fight at CHURCH! Don't know what the bloody hell ye were thinking but that is the LAST time that will ever happen, ye understand!" Teagan didn't want to say what she did next but she needed to make sure Caden learned. "We should cancel yer birthday this year."

"No, no, no! Ma, I'm sorry!"

"Ya'd better be," She waited a moment to make sure her threat scared the hell out him, "Next Sunday yer going to apologize to Sean and I will watch. Dat's the deal."

Caden looked down as they got closer to Murphy, muttering, "Yes, Ma."

She got into the back seat with her son while Connor and Murphy took the front. On the drive home she cleaned up Caden a bit, noticing he winced and tried to duck away whenever she tried to wipe away some dirt from his lip, "It hurts!" He complained.

"Well that's what happens when ye fight, ye get hurt and it takes a long time to go away," Teagan scoffed, though relieved that he wasn't bleeding or anything. She considered herself lucky that three-year-olds can't really hit that hard.

"So why were ye and Sean fightin'?" Murphy turned to ask.

"Oh yeah, I'm dying to hear this," the corner of Connor's eyes were wrinkling and they could tell he was trying not to laugh. Teagan controlled the urge to roll her eyes at the male pride her husband and brother-in-law were trying to hide less they show Caden that they condoned fighting.

"Sean's mean," Caden shrugged.

"Not good enough, young man. What did he say?" Teagan asked.

But Caden remained quiet, pulling Noah's cap over his eyes when he got tired of his mother staring at him. Teagan reached over and gently pulled the cap back up but Caden just tucked his head into his chest and crossed his arms, lowering his head into them and started muttering. "What's dat?"

He lifted his head a wee bit before saying it just loud enough for them to hear, "I tried ta go play in the sandbox but Sean said I wasn't allowed. I tried ta get in anyway but he pushed me out, I asked why and he said it was because Mammy was ugly and he didn't like me. So I pushed him out da sandbox and dat's when Mammy came."

Teagan stiffened a bit while Murphy turned in his seat, "Why would Sean say that?"

"He said his ma said that Ma was ugly, so he could say it to and that it has te be true," Caden said before adding with a tone finality, "But she's not! Ma's de prettiest Ma ever!"

Things started to make sense right then and there. They had been attending Sibeal's services ever since fleeing to Ireland, and very soon afterward that was where Teagan and Murphy got married. During that time they met Susan and her then fiancé Mark McCourt and right away Murphy had not liked the way Mark looked at Teagan. It didn't get much better as the years went by and both parties married and started their own families, prompting Susan to grow a steady resentment toward Teagan despite never returning any of Mark's flirtations. Teagan wrapped and arm around Caden, kissed his head and pulled him close, "Well thank ya for fightin' for me honor luv, but from now on just tell yer da or I when someone says things like that te ya. Alright?"

Caden nodded and the tension in the air disappeared almost immediately.

The rest of the day consisted of Annabel and Noah showing up with a small cake and some presents. While Annabel and Teagan heated the cake up and prepared some dinner the boys took Caden for a ride on the horses while they checked on the sheep. Teagan's father Doc was even able to call just as they got back and talked with Caden on the phone for a bit. If it was thing Teagan regretted leaving behind in Boston it was her father. While Smecker was able to control the investigation just enough that they were never identified properly by name or DNA, that didn't mean that someone from around the neighborhood couldn't have connected who they were from the sketches on the news and to Doc. She asked if he would come with them but he said Boston had been his home for decades now and that if anyone had figured out his connection to them other than their first bar fight with the Russians then they were not acting on it. She had only seen him in person twice the last eight years: when he was able to fly out to give her away at her wedding and then when Caden was born.

They sang Happy Birthday, took pictures as Caden tore open the wrappings for his new toys, and then after cake a proper meal of lamb stew and bread. At dusk it had just begun to rain and Annabel bid her family goodbye after Noah said he would be staying. When the sugar crash finally started sinking in it was Murphy who volunteered to put Caden to bed. After getting the boy in his pajamas, Murphy hung the new rosary on the wall next to the bed and tucked him in, listening as Caden said his prayers. They had been teaching him the family prayer as of late and though Caden had trouble with the Latin end he could almost recite the rest perfectly. Caden was pretty fluent in Gaelic and French, and had recently been starting Spanish.

"Da, have you ever gotten into a fight before?" Caden asked in Spanish, knowing his mother was not as fluent in that language and he wouldn't get in trouble if she heard him ask.

Murphy hesitated for a moment before answering, "I have. So has Uncle Connor and even though she won't admit it yer ma has as well."

Caden's eyes widened and bit before giggling and switching back to English, "What was da fight about?"

"Before yer ma and I got married, Uncle Connor and I used to go down ta yer Grandpa's bar where she worked. Some bad men came inta da bar one night and threatened ta make everyone leave except Ma and Grandpa. We knew if we left they would hurt 'em so we tried ta be nice and invite them have drinks with us. But dey started getting real physical and den suddenly a fight broke out in da bar." As he told the story Caden rested both hands behind his head, listening intently as his father recounted how one of the bad men had grabbed his mother and she actually bit him until he let go before smashing a bottle over his head, "Yer ma only fought after da bad men started it. She never went looking fer a fight and we tried ta be nice ta the men ta keep the fight from happening. Dat's what I want ya te do if what happened with Sean today starts again."

"Yes, Daddy," Caden nodded sleepily and Murphy pulled the covers up to his chin. He playfully cuffed his son with a fake punch which made him giggle again.

"Me and Uncle Connor will have ta teach ya to fight properly anyhow," he leaned over a whispered in Gaelic, "But we may have ta keep that from yer ma for a while. Alright?"

Caden nodded eagerly, "Can ye teach me tomorrow?"

"Only if ya go to sleep right now," he kissed his son's head and got up, "G'night, Caden. See ye in the mornin', I love ya." He kept the door open a few inches for some of the living room light to creep in.

"I love ya too daddy."

Murphy's heart swelled like it did every time his son said those four words to him, and he smiled softly, and walked back to where his wife, brother and father were finishing eating dinner. He sat down to his plate where he began to spoon the last of his thick spew onto some bread. A comfortable silence fell over them as it often did on nights like this with Connor rolling up a cigarette and preparing to try and talk Teagan into joining them for one. She had stopped smoking during her pregnancy and only once in a while snuck in a fag or two, usually after Caden had gone to bed. She insisted that they smoke outside if they absolutely had to.

The sound of a car pulling up and the flash of headlight through the small window had them all looking over in confusion.

"The fuck is tha' this time o' night?" Connor got up and went out the door.

Teagan and Murphy walked outside as well, only to recognize the church car Sibeal used. "Well its 'bout fuckin' time he showed up. Just in time for Caden ta be asleep," Teagan muttered.

Sibeal opened the car door and came running at them as fast the old man could, stumbling through the rain in a way that showed desperation. Teagan felt the anger toward him dissipate and was quickly replaced with worry. This was not a man afraid of the wrath of family for missing a child's birthday celebration; this was man who seemed afraid for his family.

Once under the cover of the front porch, he removed his hat and hesitated a moment before finally speaking.

"Something's happened."


	3. Decisions

**Author's Note: So, this chapter was written by me, which explains the shittyness of it! Apologies, this was kind of a filler chapter just before we get back into the action, i hope you like it regardless!**

**Chapter 3: Decisions**

Teagan slumped back in her chair and her stomach sank. A priest had been murdered, in a church of all places, and it had been made to look like the Saints had done it. Every last detail was linked back to them, even the pennies over the eyes and the gun shots to the back of the head. She swallowed back bile as Sibeal finished telling them the awful news. The MacManus family sat in silence, letting it all sink in. Connor and Murphy lit up cigarettes, and Teagan didn't even bother to nag them to go outside. Murphy took a deep drag on his, exhaling the smoke from his nostrils.

"A priest," he mumbled, tapping the excess ash of the end of his smoke. "Did they release his name?"

"McKinney. Father Douglas McKinney." Their uncle answered with a grave look upon his face. Teagan allowed a small gasp to escape her lips, and Murphy reached across the table to grasp her hand in comfort as he glanced at his brother. "You knew him?"

"Knew of him" Teagan said solemnly.

"Everybody did" agreed Connor, keeping his eyes down to the table in front of him, his voice taking a dark tone that Teagan had never heard him use before. "He was a good man. Youth hostels, soup kitchens…"

"Even made it into the papers sometimes" Murphy continued, playing a strand of his beard. Both him and Connor had a glint in their eyes that Teagan had not seen for a long time, and she knew exactly what was coming before anything was said, because she felt the same too. They had to go back.

"Now, I-I tink its best if you boys just stay put-" Sibeal began, but he faltered as the boys immediately stood up from the table and stomped towards the front door. Teagan sent her father in law a worried glance. Noah shook his head sadly. "Surely ye can talk dem outta dis, Noah?"

"Not a chance" the old man answered, puffing on his cigar. "Not even Teagan will be able ta talk dem outta dis, because she's on dere wavelength"

"But what about yer son, lass?" Sibeal questioned his niece in law. She sighed, glancing back towards Caden's bedroom. "Ye can't leave him behind"

"An' I can't let his da and uncle do dis without me" Teagan answered firmly "We were in dis together from da start, I'll be damned if I let dem go without me"

"Surely ye cant let dem go at all?" Sibeal pleaded

"Someone is trying to call dem out" Noah cut in. "Ye kill a priest, in a church, and make it look like it was dem…it will bring dem back wit a vengeance. Someone tinks dey're really clever" Noah let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah but dere's only one problem with der little plan" Teagan muttered darkly.

"What's dat?" asked Sibeal, the worry evident on his aged face.

"It's worked" Teagan answered sharply, before getting up from the table and heading out the front door, towards the barn, ignoring the protests from her uncle in law. She squinted and shivered in the heavy, freezing rain, hugging her sweater close to her body as she sprinted across the field. The barn door was slightly ajar and the soft glow from the lanterns shone through the cracks and gaps in the wooden panels. Teagan reached for the old door handle, when it was flung open and her jaw dropped at the sight of the two men in front of her.

Both of them had cut their hair short, and almost completely shaved their beards, leaving them with matching goatees and moustaches. They were showered and dressed in their old black pea coats and jeans, and both brothers had a big canvas bag slung over their shoulder. Bar the facial hair, Teagan was, for a second, staring back at the spitting images of the brothers she had met near ten years ago. She had missed them.

"Ya cut yer hair," was all she could manage under the brothers' harsh stares. She swallowed hard before collecting herself "Ya cant go"

"Why not?" asked Murphy, pulling his coat up around him to protect him from the harsh winds.

"Because ya have a child now!" Teagan reminded her husband "Tings are different now. Ten years ago we didn't have da responsibilities dat we have now! Caden needs his daddy, Murph! And ye know how much he loves his Uncle Connor! Ye aint as young as ye used ta be, none of us are, and dis is obviously part of a plan ta call us out and take us down! I cant let ya go, either of ya! D'ya know how much ya both mean ta me? Id never forgive meself if I let ya go and something happened ta either of ya!"

"We have ta go back, love" Connor placed a hand gently on his sister in laws shoulder. "Ya know we do"

"Den I'm coming wit ya" the sentence fell out of Teagan's mouth before Connor had even finished speaking. Both brother's faces hardened.

"No," they both said in unison.

"Do ya not remember getting' shot and nearly dyin' ten years ago?" Murphy questioned his wife, cupping her cheek with his gloved hand. "Cos I do. I aint lettin' noting happen to ya. Ya have ta stay here, with our boy. He needs his ma more than his daddy"

Teagan pushed her husband's hand away and stepped back, glaring at the men.

"No. I am _not_ stayin' here just waitin' around ta hear if sometings happened ta either one of ya. How da hell would I ever explain dat to Caden?! I was with ya both from da start, and I'll be dere till the very end. I want ta put a bullet in dis motherfucker's brain as much as ye both do. Ya cant make me stay here." She folded her arms across her chest and locked her jaw, giving them both the harshest 'mother' look she could muster.

"But what about Caden? Ye cant leave him here with Da?" Connor sighed, rubbing his face with his hand, caving in to his sister's stubborn attitude. Inside, he wanted to laugh at how much she hadn't changed from that headstrong, stubborn 26 year old who had spilt beer over his jeans all those years ago.

"We take him and he stays with my da" Teagan answered simply. "Da wont mind, he's not seen Caden since he was born, he'll be more dan happy ta have him." She glanced at her husband. "Murph…please?"

Murphy was silent for a second. Connor sensed that the two needed a few moments alone, and patted his brother on the shoulder as he walked slowly ahead of the couple. Murphy glanced at his wife, his beautiful stubborn wife, and he sighed, feeling his will break.

"Alright. But if ye or Caden get put inta any danger, ya need ta leave, take Caden and both of ya come back here-"

"But-"

"No, Teagan," Murphy said firmly. He took a step forward and pulled his wife to him, cupping her cheek once again and looking into her eyes. "Ya and Caden are me entire world. It would kill me if anything happened ta either of ya. So if I say enough is enough, ya don't argue, ya just go. Understand?" Teagan turned her face away, but he turned it back to face him "Teagan, please."

Teagan sighed; only Murphy MacManus could calm her anger and stubbornness and make her see sense so quickly.

"Alright" she said gently, nodding as much as his hand would let her.

"Tank ya" he whispered, leaning in and placing a soft kiss to her lips. "I love ya"

"I love ya too" she returned, placing her hand upon his. "And tank ya for finally gettin' rid of dat fuckin' beard."

**OOOOOOOO**

Murphy and his brother sat at the dining table once again, the bags full of weapons slumped on top of the wooden surface as they sat in silence. When they had first entered the house again, Noah and his brother in law stared at them both in surprise, taking in the haircuts, the bags, the coats…everything. Noah, of course, had not tried once to persuade his sons to not go back to Boston, and sat and listened, mildly amused, to his brother in laws useless please with his nephews.

But, however, once he had learned that Teagan was indeed going with them, and taking his precious grandson with her, that was when he had opened his mouth. He had called both of his sons reckless fools, and questioned Murphy rather harshly on how he could put his wife and child in such danger. Noah cared deeply for Teagan, she was like the daughter he never had, and Caden was the old man's pride and joy, aside from his own sons, and the thought of anything happening to either of them make him sick to his stomach.

"I sacrificed watchin' da two a you grow up to live da life I did, and it was one a me biggest regrets" Noah had said, sadly. "Now I got a second chance ta redeem meself, and I'll be damned if I'm bringin' dat little man ta visit his parents an' uncle in jail, or worse a cemetery! Is dat what ye want?!"

Murphy and Connor managed to calm their father down once they told him of the plan, and Noah, although he was still not happy with it, finally agreed and kept quiet, whilst Murphy packed a small bag for his son.

The door to the house opened a good hour later, and the four men at the table turned and stared as Teagan entered the room. Her long, breast length auburn hair now rested on her shoulders and was now a light blond color. She was not wearing her Sunday church dress, instead she was now dressed in jeans, a black tshirt, boots and her old black pea coat. A smaller bag rested upon her shoulders and she shifted uncomfortably as the men continued to stare at her. She brought a hand up to her now short hair and touched it nervously.

"It looks like shite, doesn't it? I thought I should change me looks a bit, y'know? I've dyed me hair plenty a times before but I aint never been blond before and I thought if I aint recognisable den-"

"Love," Murphy stood and planted a swift kiss on his wife's lips, cutting her rambling short "Ye look beautiful."

"Really?" Teagan's worry instantly melted away from her face "I didn't tink ya'd like it"

"I like it" Murphy assured her, dropping his voice to a whisper only she could hear "But I don't tink Da, Conn and Uncle Sibeal would appreciate it much if I showed ya how much I like it right now… if ya get me meanin'?"

Teagan smacked his arm lightly.

"Murphy MacManus, behave!" she whispered back. Connor cleared his throat.

"Ye look gorgeous, lass, like always, but we gotta get goin'"

Teagan nodded, resting the bag upon the table top and she and her husband tip toed into Caden's room. Teagan knelt by her sons bedside, stroking his tiny head gently. Caden whimpered a little and cracked one eye open as his mother placed a kiss to his soft cheek.

"Mammy?" Caden croaked, his voice thick with sleep. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He frowned in confusion as he took in his parents new looks. "Somebody stole daddy's hair"

Teagan and Murphy chuckled softly at their son's innocence. Murphy picked his son up out of his bed, holding him close.

"Come on, son, let's get you dressed" Murphy said gently as Teagan stood up. Caden shot his mother a confused look over his father's shoulder.

"Why?" he questioned and Teagan smiled reassuringly.

"We're goin' ta see Grandpa."


	4. Are We Der Yet?

**Author's Note: This chapter was written by both me and Neverland123, hope you enjoy it! And don't worry, we will be working some smut into the story soon! ;)**

**Chapter Four: Are We Der Yet?**

"No way." Teagan glared at her husband before covering her son's ears. "Are ye fuckin' insane?!"

Murphy sighed, rubbing his hands with his face.

"Tee, it's de only way we can get ye and Caden safely to the States without bein' found out! Ye can get out at night fer bathroom breaks and stuff, it's not like yer gonna be in there fer the entire trip!" he said, desperately trying to convince his wife to climb into the large wooden crate in front of them. "Look, it's even labelled precious cargo so de loadin' boys know not ta drop it!"

"Oh yeah, dat makes me feel so much better about bein' shoved in a box!" Teagan bit back sarcastically. She removed her hands from her sons ears and sighed in disbelief as he squealed with delight and climbed straight into the crate, popping his small head up and grinning at his parents.

"See? Caden likes it!" Murphy gestured to his admittedly hyper son. Teagan rolled her eyes, her arms crossed over her breast as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"He's three, he enjoys playin' in boxes, dats what kids do!"

Connor chuckled as he joined the small family, patting Teagan on the shoulder.

"Admirin' yer accommodation, love?" he chuckled. However his mirth came to an abrupt stop when Teagan elbowed him in the stomach. Murphy chuckled as his brother doubled over in pain.

"Shut it" she growled. "I bet dis was his fuckin' idea, wasn't it?"

"Actually, love, it was mine" Murphy admitted sheepishly. Teagan took a threatening step towards him and he cowered a little, holding his hands out in protest. "Wait, Tee, come on! Didn't ya say ya wanted us ta go on a vacation? Ye've been nagging me fer years, just, I dunno, think of this whole thing as our very first family vacation!"

Teagan closed her eyes and took a deep breath, obviously furious.

"Yeah, well I was thinkin' Disneyland, with some stupid mouse ear hats an' embarrassin' photos of him huggin' Donald Duck." She scoffed "Not cooped up in a crate on a cargo ship!"

"Look, babe, I know yer angry and it aint exactly the best situation fer ya ta be in" Murphy stepped forward and drew his wife into a hug. He immediately felt her relax into his arms. "But dis was de only way I could make sure ye an' Caden were safe, women and children aint welcome company on a cargo ship like dis one"

"I know," she whispered, looking up at her husband and kissing him softly. "Thank ya"

The boys loaded up the crate onto the back of a van theyd borrowed from a young lad in the village; whilst Teagan made sure they had everything they needed. They said their goodbyes to Noah, and Teagan had to smile at Caden's innocence as he said goodbye to his grandfather, as if he was going to be returning in the morning. Suprisingly, Caden wasn't asking too many questions, only "are we der yet?" or "where my Spiderman, Mammy?" and it made the impending journey seem a little less daunting. Connor picked up his nephew after he had said his goodbyes and walked him towards the van. Caden stared up at his uncle, placing a tiny hand on his cheek.

"Somebody stole yer hair too Unky Con!" he exclaimed, his piercing blue eyes wide. Connor chuckled, opening the van door and placing Caden in his car seat. "Why it all gone?!"

"Makes it easier fer me ta eat ya!" Connor growled playfully, and began to place kisses all over his nephew, making the small boy squeal and laugh.

Teagan, Noah and Murphy watched the pair of them playing around with smiles on their faces, all of them secretly wishing they didn't have to leave. Teagan swallowed hard as she turned to face her father in law.

"We'd best get goin' if we're gonna make dat ship" she mumbled quietly, and Noah nodded, drawing her into a tight hug.

"Ye listen to da boys now, promise me yer gunna come home if tings get too dangerous?" he whispered into Teagan's ear. Teagan nodded and squeezed him a little tighter.

"I promise, Da" she whispered, not even realising she'd called him that. Noah's eyes welled up as he let her go, but he quickly wiped the tears away on his wool sweater. He said goodbye to Murphy and they climbed into the van, Murphy in the back with his son, and Teagan up front with Connor. Caden waved happily out the back of the van to his teary eyed grandfather, before turning around and frowning at his father.

"Are we der yet?"

**OOOOOOO**

This boat journey would be the longest three days of her life. Teagan loved her son more than anything in the world but she was desperately close breaking into a medicine cabinet and drugging him to sleep until they got on American soil. She had packed a couple of books, some toys and even a small game console to keep him entertained while they had to be kept in the crate. The boys had made sure that they were placed on the very outside of the cargo and had rigged one of the smaller walls of the crate to open so they could get out easily. The different time zone crossings were a blessing because as they were losing the hours they were accustomed to it meant Caden was awake during most the night when they could come out and slept most of the day when he had to remain inside the box.

It took all but a day cooped up inside when the insistent "are we der yet?"s kept coming and then the newest "Bored, Mammy!" had started on day two. The first night Caden had all but ran from the crate when they heard the three quick taps on the side signalling it was safe to come out. The area where the boys set up camp was nearby and even had a little hot plate for her to cook some semi descent meals of soup and spaghetti-o's for Caden. Murphy had even found a Styrofoam soccer ball for him to play with. It was a tiny space but it was all theirs and it was certainly bigger than the crate.

It was that first night out that they'd heard a commotion from the main hull of the ship. Not wanting to alarm the boy Murphy had picked him and given him to Teagan just in case they had to bolt back to the crate. Murphy and Connor went to check it out and didn't come back for almost an hour and when they did it was with a story about a fighting ring amongst the crewman.

"Ya shoulda seen it, lass," Connor regaled them with fight they'd won a bet on, "This tiny little spic of a Mexican—"

"Whatta spic?" Caden asked

Teagan glared at Connor, "That's a bad word to call people an' Uncle Connor will not say it again."

He muttered a quick 'sorry' before continuing, "This tiny little Mexican has his hands handcuffed behind his back and he's up against this huge Frenchman—"

"How huge?" Caden asked

"Like those giant trolls that live in the mountains. Just as ugly to," Connor had Caden convinced that the hills were filled with trolls as well as fairies. "The rule is the Mexican can't hit the Frenchman, just gotta last five minutes with him, so he dodges every hit," Connor playfully took shots at Murphy who avoided them, making Caden laugh, "And then he runs toward the wall, hops off it and brings his cuffed hands from behind him under his legs. Frenchman comes at him, and this Mexican grabs him by the arms, flips him over—not hittin' him mind ya—and chokes him out." Both he and Murphy were laughing at this point, "Easiest money we've ever made."

Caden hopped down from his mother's lap and ran up to his father. He held his tiny hands up as if ready to give him a good beating, "Can ya teach me ta do that, Da? Just like ya promised?"

Teagan's eyes narrowed, "What promise?"

"Daddy said he'd teach me how ta fight proper," He lunged on his father's leg and attempted to climb him, completely unaware of the glare Teagan was sending Murphy who picked his son up before he fell down.

"Way ta throw me under the bus, kid," he muttered, putting him on top of his shoulders. He tried to explain away his promise to Teagan, practically stuttering, "Twas his birthday, yer not allowed to say no on his birthday."

"Don't use the baby as an excuse."

Connor was laughing, "He's not usin' him as an excuse, he's usin' him as a shield."

"Can I get down?" Caden asked

"Nope. Yer stayin' up there so Mammy can't hit me. Start learnin' to balance yerself up there cuz as soon as she forgives me I'm selling ye to the circus." Caden scrunched up his face in confusion, wondering why his father was apparently planning to sell him.

Teagan just crossed her arms and sang in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Ya gotta sleep sometime, Murph."

Murphy actually did join them a bit in the crate when it was Caden's bedtime. They had told the boy how he could get out of the crate if he absolutely had to but he was only suppose to be out if one of them came and got him. Of course with two adults the crate did get stuffy after a while and Murphy left after both his wife and son fell asleep.

The next time Caden was allowed out his mother said it was time for a bath. She'd found a large stove top pot and had boiled water in it to make it warm. Not a lot of room for his usual bath time fun but it got the job done. While his ma washed him he took his Spiderman action hero and made him jump from one end of the pot to the other, then Spiderman became a scuba diver, and then he took some of the soap because he decided Spiderman needed to wash his spidey suit.

Murphy was sitting nearby, checking the guns and taping the ammo boxes together. Connor was on the opposite end cooking beans on top of the stove for a snack. Teagan could not wait to get off this boat and hit a proper grocery store. While she was styling Caden's hair into a fohawk and muttered something about him needing a haircut soon, Murphy leaned over and tried to find a radio station that wasn't all static. The closer they got to Boston the more American radio news and music stations began appearing. The first clear voice they heard seemed to either be a news station or some sort of radio show taking in callers.

"You're on the air caller"

An angry voice of a male caller came over the radio, "Oh finally, this guy was indicted last year for ordering the murders of 22 people, and it slid right off his back. Piece of shit!"

"Indeed," the disc jockey agreed, "Boston has been under the terrible reign of this thug for years now. Where's the D.A.'s office? Why can't they make anything stick to Concezio Yakavetta?"

All three of them froze at the mention of that all too familiar name. They'd shot theories back and forth about who could possibly have been behind the murder of the priest and trying to ruin their reputation and call them back to the states. They'd honestly just pissed off too many people, too many crime families to try and make guess until they could hear it from someone on the inside or who had a good ear on the streets of Boston. But hearing that the Yakavetta family was still a top dog contender in the Boston crime syndicate it was starting to look like they may have found a winner. This could be very personal.

There last night on the ship Teagan made Caden go to bed earlier than usual so he would be on some sort of normal sleep schedule by the time they got to her father's. The last thing she needed was an elderly man who worked all day being kept up all night by a jet-lagged toddler, so she'd deprived him of a nap and kept him up all day in the crate with games and books. The entire bottom of the crate had been covered with blankets but today she'd arranged a lot of them into a round nest shape because he wanted to pretend he was a baby dinosaur. He'd passed out right in the middle of it and she tucked the blanket around him, kissing him lightly before smoothing his hair out his face. She then quietly snuck out of the crate to stretch her legs and hang out with the boys for a bit.

When Caden awoke and found his mother gone he wasn't scared. He knew where she was close by and most likely his daddy and uncle were as well. His mammy had said that when he woke up next they'd be ready to get off the boat and go see Grandpa. Well, he was awake and he wanted off. He knew he was supposed to be asleep but he was starting to get too excited. He picked up his Spiderman and brought him close to his face whispering, "I know ya want to leave, but Mammy says we've got to stay here until she or Daddy comes and gets us." He paused. "Do ya want me te read ya a story? Maybe that will help get ya back to sleep."

Caden actually couldn't read yet, but he picked up one of the picture books and began recalling the tale as best he could from when his ma would read from it, even trying to do the funny voices when the different characters talked. But still Spiderman would not go back to sleep.

"Maybe we should just open the box a bit. Just enough to see out and make sure no one can find us."

He pushed the end wall of the crate just a tad, so just Spiderman could see that no one was nearby. He put his finger up to his lips, "Shhhhh, we gots ta be quiet, Spiderman. This is a pirate ship and we are stowaways. That means we have to hide away or the pirates will catch us and make us walk the plank, like in Peter Pan." He slowly tipped Spiderman up and made the plastic head look around the corner and outside the crate, "Ya see anyone? I think we're safe. We have to stay here and guard the treasure." He gestured toward his little bag of toys, clothes, and granola bars in case he got hungry. He eyed his soccer ball and the gears in his young mind began turning, "But if some o' the treasure got out than we would hafta go an' get it." He crawled over to the ball and began to slowly roll it across the crate floor. He sat at the very opening and rolled it with Spiderman on top as if he were a dancing bear. Suddenly Spiderman's legs were thrust forward, hit the ball and sent it rolling out the crate. "Now look what you've done! Well, we can't just leave the treasure out there."

Tentatively he took a step out the crate in his bare feet and toward the ball that had rolled just about five feet away. When nothing happened he walked closer to the ball but instead of picking it up he 'accidently' kicked it forward. He kicked it farther and farther away from the crate until he was hitting it against the other crates and containers along the ship and its hallways. Sometimes he let Spiderman kick it, sometimes he picked it up and tried to hit it on his head like he'd seen players on TV do, and for a while he even stood Spiderman up on the ground and pretended he was a bowling pin. Soon however he started to get tired and knew his game should end soon.

Looking around however he didn't recognize where he was at all. He tried walking back to where he thought he came from, but when he came upon two hallways and he wasn't sure which he came from he decided to throw his ball and would try whichever direction it rolled in. He raised it above his head and was about to chuck it against the wall when out of nowhere a man strolled around the corner, and froze upon seeing the little boy.

Romeo had seen quite a few characters on board the cargo ships before but he knew this kid wasn't supposed to be here. He knew some guys had snuck in a dog or cat just to have some company on the ship but kids were strictly no-no's due to regulation and very strict safety codes. He also knew however that cargo ships were good for smuggling people in, and wondered if this was what he was dealing with. And judging by the deer in headlight look he was getting he had a feeling this kid thought he was in major trouble being caught by him.

He took a tentative step forward and the little boy chucked the ball right him and took off in the opposite direction. Romeo dove forward and wrapped one arm around the kid's body and brought a hand up to cover his mouth before he could scream.

"Ssssshhhhhh, little Niño. I ain't gonna hurt ya. But you've gotta be quiet alright." He hoped he wasn't holding the kid too hard but he had to get to the bottom of this. "Are you here with your family?" The kid calmed down enough to nod, "Okay, well how about we just get you back to them so that no one gets in any trouble, alright?"

He let the kid go and went to retrieve the little soccer ball, the boy not moving from his spot as he handed it to him, "Who's all with you. Are your parents on board?"

He nodded, "Me mammy, daddy, and uncle."

Romeo's interest peaked when he heard the little boy talk with an accent, "Where ya from, kid?"

"Ireland."

Romeo had a feeling who the kids parents were. The day of his fight he'd had two Irishman (the ONLY ones on the ship that he knew of) bet on him and win. After he'd choked the French guy out cold and went to get his cuffs taken off he'd caught their eye and one of them was whistling while the other gave a congratulatory acknowledgement. He'd caught up with them a couple of times while on shift and they were alright fellas, but generally they worked different shifts. He'd had to switch with his pal Bill and found himself free from the night shift so he thought he'd sneak a bottle of whiskey down to their quarters and hang out before they got to shore in the morning.

He knew the rough whereabouts where they slept so he took the kid by the hand and started walking. Romeo remembered the kid mentioning his mom, and he sure as hell knew there were no women crewmen on the boat. Romeo figured the two men might be trying to smuggle a wife and kid to the states, and he considered them lucky he of all people stumbled upon the kid first. Some of the crewman were not the noblest of people and would either have immediately turned the kid over to the captain or have found the small family and possibly blackmailed them to keep their silence. He knew a guy on board, Hector, had sexual assault on his rap sheet and actually took up not too far away from where he'd found the kid. If the mom was pretty enough who knows what he would have done.

"What's yer name?" The kid asked

"Romeo. Yours?"

"Caden, and this is Spiderman." He held up the action figure for him to see. "Am I gonna be in trouble?"

Romeo dropped the soccer ball on the floor and let the kid kick it ahead of them, "I'm sure your parents just want you back and safe. Especially since I'm sure you're not even supposed to be on the ship, am I right?" He winked.

"Are you a pirate Romeo?"

"No, why?"

"Cuz ya work on a ship."

"Well you're from Ireland, and kind of short. You a leprechaun?"

Caden laughed, "No, I don't have a pot of gold. I tried to catch one in a trap once but it didn't take the bait."

Okay, Romeo had to know. "What'd you use?"

"Lucky Charms."

Meanwhile Teagan, Connor and Murphy (assuming that Caden was still out like a light in the crate) were sitting in a rather strange line behind one another while they each worked. Connor was leaning over the table while Murphy was touching up the tattoo on his back, while Teagan took a place behind Murphy and was trimming the bits of un-even hair he had missed that night in the barn.

"When are ya gonna let us tat ya up, Tee?" Connor asked.

"The day ya boys realize that gardening shears are not good hair clippers," she quipped, "I honestly thought ya were joking 'bout that."

"It's all we had at the time," Murphy shrugged as Teagan ruffled his hair to get the strands out, "And yeah, when ya finally gonna get a tattoo?"

"Think you two and yer da have go' enough fer all of us." She answered, blowing away some of the cut hair from her husband's shoulders, "B'sides, where would I put it? Wouldn't want to get stared at too much in church every time I bared my arms."

"Remember that one tabloid paper that called us the Saints but called ya the Angel? Maybe ya should get angel wings on yer back." Connor suggested to which Murphy completely agreed with.

"No thanks, I like being the only one who can't be identified by tattoo marks at the moment. If Yakavetta or some don is gunning fer us I don't think I should make it easier to be recognized."

"No one got too close for that," Murphy said, "Besides, how would he even recognize us?"

"Ya don't remember the fuckin' sketches on the news channel. Fuck's sake," Connor muttered.

"Shit that's right," Murphy groaned, "Ya know every time they show those composites on TV and they catch the guy, it looks nothing like 'em. But ours….."

Romeo had just stopped Caden from running under a ladder which he had turned into an unofficial goal post. They could hear voices up ahead in clear Irish accents, meaning Romeo had to come up a witty comment or explanation to why he had their kid with him without them taking his head off. He figured waving the whiskey and the kid as a peace offering should work. Just as he was about to walk around the corner he stopped upon hearing Teagan's voice.

"Just our luck. We draw Leonardo fuckin' Da Vinci as a sketch artist," Teagan went and put the scissors on a table nearby, not noticing Romeo's hasty retreat just as she turned around. Romeo heard the kid whisper, "Mammy," and attempt to walk to her but he held him back, listening in on the conversation.

"Two days ago we looked like Jesus Christ. The fuck we cut our hair fer?" Murphy continued to work on Connor's back.

"Not complainin'" Teagan called to them clearing away some of the supplies and putting them in her duffle bag.

"I don't know, it seemed like the thing ta do at the time now, didn't it." Connor shrugged.

Murphy seemed to think something over before bringing it up, "Maybe we should die it." Connor gave him a look over his shoulder indicating he thought he was crazy, "They're always dying their hair in the movies like The Fugitive, its covert and shit. Teagan seemed to have the right idea."

"What color would ya dye it?" Connor asked, already getting ready for any stupid response Murphy would come up with.

"Lighter I guess."

Connor started chuckling, "Ya mean blonde."

"That's not what I'm sayin'."

"Like California surfer boy," Connor was full on mocking him now. Teagan knew this wasn't going to end well.

"I didn't fuckin' say that!"

"Like gay, gay, gay faggoty blonde."

"If he hurts ya I'm not stoppin' him Connor." Teagan warned

"I'm fuckin' warnin' ya!" Murphy yelled.

"Stay gold Pony Boy! Stay gold—ow!" Connor jumped as Murphy stabbed the ink pen he had been using for the touch ups directly into the skin with quick force. Murphy quickly backed away, expecting Connor to lash out. "Jesus fuckin' Christ!" His brother had had his hand near the pot that was boiling the pennies clean and in his rush to beat the shit out of Murphy he had knocked it over, spilling the hot water and pennies all over the floor. Teagan grabbed the scissors from her bag again just as Murphy put his hands up and Connor went for a swing.

"I'll cut both yer fuckin' heads off if ya don't stop—"

"Shit!" Romeo saw the penny's hit the floor and his mind instantly connected who these guys were. He pushed the container door that had been blocking him and Caden from the three and immediately all eyes were on him, and then quickly to Caden who was still holding Romeo's hand. "I know who you are. You're—"

"Shut it!" Connor shoved Romeo back while grabbing Caden forward. As soon as the two were separated Teagan immediately snatched Caden up into her arms, checking him for bruises or scratches.

"Oh this is so fucking cool man! I'm from Boston and I love you guys, hell, everyone loves you guys," Romeo was acting like he'd just met The Rolling Stones hiding in the cargo. "Maybe I can get in on this thing. You know, bring some raza into this."

Teagan was holding Caden close, almost shaking at the thought that he had been with a stranger this entire time and she hadn't known. "Are ye alright?! The man hasn't hurt ya has he?" She frantically whispered to him. Caden shook his head

"The fuck were ya doing with my kid!" Murphy yelled, the rage on his face and in his voice startling Teagan a little. She felt Caden flinch in her arms at the harshness in his father's voice.

"Found him wandering the halls—hey, is it true you guys say a prayer just before you grease somebody?" Everyone got quiet as Romeo waited for his answer. Connor and Murphy shared a look with Teagan and then with each other before they tackled Romeo to the ground, covering his mouth and pinning his hands to the floor. Connor grabbed for the gun in his bag and held it to Romeo's face. Teagan knew what was in the gun but turned away to keep Caden from seeing.

"And an awesome wail was heard throughout heaven," Connor recited.

"And the terrible hand of the Lord struck upon the Earth." Murphy added

"And as Almighty God created you," Connor cocked the gun and pressed it hard against Romeo's forehead, "Now He calleth you home!"

Teagan could hear Romeo's yells muffled beneath Murphy's hand as he awaited the shot. She closed her eyes and waited until she heard the click of the gun chamber—the empty gun chamber. "Oops," she heard Connor quip, "Busy signal, we'll have to calleth back."

Teagan finally let the laughter that was threatening to shake her escape. She had made it clear that if the guns were to be out or in the duffel bags that no bullets were to be in them lest Caden got a hold of one. Caden hadn't seemed scared at all when they saw him with the stranger, and after not seeing any signs of abuse on him she figured the Mexican was telling the truth and was merely returning him.

"Let's have a shot while we're waitin'," Murphy and Connor got up off a stunned Romeo who blinked away what looked like fear tears. The three of them were laughing like hyena's while passing around the bottle and taking a swig each.

"That shit was not funny!" Romeo yelled and only made them laugh harder, Connor actually bringing up some of the drink through his nose. Romeo reached underneath himself for a moment, falling onto his back when he realized he was dry, "Oh thank you, Jesus. Thought I greased my drawers for a moment. Ugh!" He hauled himself up off the ground as the MacManus's calmed down some, not being able to help but laugh with them some. Caden had watched the entire thing without as much as a whimper or a tear, meaning he witnessed this sort of thing a lot apparently. "Kid, you really are my lucky leprechaun," he muttered before grabbing the whiskey back and taking a good long swig from it.


	5. A Huge Fuck Up

**Author's Note: a huge thank you to everyone who is reading, following, favouriting and reviewing! It really means a lot to me! Again, this chapter is a joint effort between myself and Neverland123, so please enjoy and let us know what you think! :)**

**Chapter Five: A Huge Fuck Up**

Teagan had put Caden back to bed after the excitement of meeting Romeo, and had made the small boy promise he wasn't going to venture where he shouldn't. Once he was asleep, Teagan wrapped herself up in a thick coat, and tucked her short hair into a wooly hat before venturing out onto the deck with the lads. If anyone was to see her, at least she could sort of pass for a man from a distance. She snuck outside, snatching the bottle of whiskey away from Connor as she passed him, taking a seat beside Murphy as Romeo tried to persuade the boys to let him join them. Connor swallowed the mouthful of amber liquid, shaking his head.

"No," he said, in a very firm voice. Romeo's face fell.

"I got connects all over B-town, man," the Mexican explained "Romeo'll hook ya up like a tow-truck"

"Oh, Jesus" Teagan shook her head at the lame reference, swigging some whiskey and swallowing before taking a drag from Murphy's cigarette. Once his wife had finished, Murphy did the same.

"No" Murphy shook his head to, backing up his brother.

"Why not?"

"We don't hafta give ya fuckin' reasons," Teagan piped up "Ferget it"

Romeo slumped back after frowning at her.

"It's cos I'm Mexican, isn't it?"

"How dare you, sir, insinuate such a thing?" Connor frowned "The fact that yer a greasy Spic-" he was laughing now, as well as Murphy "-has got noting ta do wit' it"

Teagan glared at the pair of them.

"Stop" she said firmly. "I wont have Caden comin' out wit' dat racist crap, pack in in, da pair of ya" she pointed a warning finger at the lads, who attempted to stifle their childish giggles. Romeo rolled his eyes, but nodded thankfully at Teagan.

"Okay, okay, I'll let ya have that one, but I can do this, this isn't rocket surgery. You guys find bad guys doin' bad stuff and ya kill 'em, right?" Romeo looked at the three of them.

"It isn't dat simple actually" Connor admitted, and Murphy frowned at his brother.

"Yes, it is" he mused, passing the bottle to Romeo

"Spose yer right," Connor rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I was just hopin' we was a bit more…artistic about it, I think"

"Yeah? Well ya aint" said Romeo in a matter of fact tone, before passing the bottle back to Connor. The horn of the ship echoed through the chilly night air, and Teagan wrapped her coat tighter around herself as she shivered. Murphy wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Now, whaddya plan on doin' when ya get to US soil?"

The three McManus' looked at each other, with blank faces. Connor cleared his throat.

"We don't really, uh, have a succinct plan yet…y'know, per se" he fumbled, glancing towards his brother and sister in law. Murphy attemped to carry on.

"Havent really, uh, worked it all out…as it were"

"As it were" Connor echoed. Romeo raised an eyebrow and glanced at Teagan, who shrugged, as the boys mumbled back and forth. Romeo smirked.

"You two leprechaun dicks need to chill in the green room, sippin' on some Pelegrino and let ya manager handle the details" Romeo gestured to himself. "No offence, miss" he quickly glanced at Teagan, who waved him off. "I'm sure she's got more than enough brains for all of us, but ya better have my Cub Scout badge ready, cos if ya wanna kick Yakavetta in the nuts, have him wake up with a horse head in his bed," he took a pause, smirking "Romeo's gotta ace in the hole for ya"

Teagan giggled slightly, burying her face in her hands as the brothers joined in on the laughter.

"Yer one of a kind, Romeo, I'll give ya dat" she chuckled, taking the bottle from Connor and swigging deeply. "Now, if ye boys will excuse me, I'm gonna go check me son isn't halfway across de ship, hand in hand wit' a burly pirate" she jumped off her perch next to Murphy. "G'night"

"G'night, babe" Murphy whispered, looking around before placing a kiss to her lips. "Love ye"

"Love ye too, Murph" she smiled, walking past Connor and kissing his head "G'night, Conn"

"See ye in a few hours, lass"

"Night, Romeo" she called as walked inside. Romeo's eyes were glued to her behind as he waved back. He felt a dull thump on his arm, which broke his concentration, as he hissed in pain and clutched his arm.

"Don't even tink about it" Murphy growled, narrowing his eyes. "Keep dem Spic peepers off me wife"

"Wife? Aw, jeez" Romeo groaned, before grinning "I was only messin'…C'mon, look but don't touch, right?"

Romeo's yelp of pain echoed around the cargo bay as both brothers delivered punches to his arms.

OOOOOOOO

Sneaking Teagan and Caden off the cargo ship was stressful and awkward enough, but sitting in Romeo's piece of shit, cringe worthy car was by far the most difficult thing the Saints had ever had to do. Turns out Romeo's 'inconspicuous' car was a bright orange, pimped out tin can, complete with an upside down Jesus Christ bobble head glued to the roof of the car. Murphy sat up front, whilst Connor, Teagan and a fast asleep Caden squeezed into the back. Caden was in his uncle's lap, clinging to the front of his coat as he gently snored away, giving his mother some space to herself.

"I thought ya said yer car was inconspicuous" Murphy spat, the embarrassment evident on his face.

"Yeah, well I don't like words with 'spic' right in the middle" quipped Romeo "Besides, it is where I live"

"Yeah?" scoffed Murphy, "Where's dat? Magarita-ville?"

Teagan rolled her eyes as Connor stifled a giggle.

"Hey, I hail from a colourful people!" Romeo protested, a little too loudly. Caden stirred in his sleep and Teagan kicked the back of Romeo's chair. "Besides," his voice had now dropped in volume "You wouldn't know style if it pitched a tent in your ass"

"I beg to differ" Teagan interjected. "I'm a woman"

"Honey, no offence, but the clothes ya got on right now aint exactly in the most recent issue of Vogue" Romeo shrugged. Teagan scowled at him in the rear view mirror.

"Well, I aint gonna be killin' bad guys in a mini skirt and platform heels, am I?" she snipped. Romeo chuckled.

"Now, that I would wanna see" he wiggled his eyebrows at her in the mirror. Murphy thumped him once again on the arm. "Ow! Jeez, okay, okay"

Caden whimpered in his sleep, his bright blue eyes opening a little and gazing up at Connor, who tried to soothe him as best he could. But Caden was having none of it.

"Mammy" he cried, softly, shifting and sitting up. Teagan took her small son from his uncle, wrapping him tighter in the blanket he was sleeping in. Murphy turned in his seat to stroke his son's arm in comfort.

"Ma's here, baby, and Daddy too" she cooed softly, stroking his hair gently. "We'll be at Grandpa's soon, sweetheart, okay?"

"Uh-huh" Caden sighed, before closing his eyes once more and snuggling into his mother. Teagan held him close to her, placing a kiss on his forehead as he drifted off to sleep again.

"Man, I never thought that two of Boston's finest killers would've ever had a kid" Romeo mused. "You're good with him, considering"

"Tanks" Murphy nodded, and the rest of the car ride was ridden in silence, except for the occasional snore or whimper from Caden. The plan was, before they got to Docs, to take out a warehouse full of Chinese men, supposedly working for Yakavetta. Teagan was fully against it as first, but Romeo has reasoned with her, claiming that they could miss their chance to take them out. As ridiculous as he could be, Romeo apparently knew his stuff. He even had a plan for Caden, when Teagan brought up that anyone could see the small boy sitting alone in the back of the car and anything could happen.

"Why don't ya pop the little leprechaun in the trunk?" he shrugged as the McManus' passed ideas back and forth.

"What did ye just call him?" Teagan's eyebrows furrowed as she glared at Romeo. "He has a name, ya know"

"Yeah, I know, but he likes it when I call him that" Romeo shrugged as Caden, now fully awake, smiled at the Mexican in the rearview mirror.

"Jesus" Teagan sighed under her breath. "We cant put him in da trunk, he's just been cooped up in a crate for three days!"

"He'll be fine, lass, just pop da noise cancellin' headphones on him, give him his toys and stuff, we wont be long, I've got a plan" Connor tapped the side of his head and gave her a wink.

"Oh, yeah, a genius plan I expect" Teagan said sarcastically. She looked down at her son. "Alrigh', I guess we'll have ta put ye in de trunk whilst Mammy, Daddy, Uncle Con and Romeo go talk to dese nice men. Will ye be alrigh'?"

Caden nodded enthusiastically.

"Ye, Mammy. Can I play Sonic?"

"Of course ye can, baby." Teagan smiled down at her son.

"Remember what daddy told ye, though, Caden?" Murphy questioned his son.

"I hafta be quiet as a mouse in a house" Caden recited and giggled as Murphy tickled him.

"Good boy. " Murphy praised him as they got out of the car. Caden jumped from his mothers lap and raced around to the trunk, eager to climb inside. Teagan gave him a granola bar, a small box of juice, and his toys to make sure he would be entertained for however long they were gone. "Now, we'll be back as soon as we can, Cad, okay?"

"Yes daddy" Caden answered, already absorbed into his game of Sonic on the small handheld console. Teagan slid the headphones on his small head and tucked the blanket around him, kissing his cheek. Murphy kissed him too and Connor ruffled his hair before shutting the trunk and locking it, making sure he was securely hidden away. Teagan sighed sadly, despite the encouraging hand squeeze from her husband, as they gathered the gun bag and dashed across the empty parking lot, crouching down and hiding themselves away.

"Alright," Connor whispered "Here's da plan"

Teagan inwardly groaned as she listened to Connor's Hollywood action film inspired plan. Although Connor was smart, his love of the movies often ran away with him, and heavily influenced his self titled 'genius and brilliant' plans.

"..we go ta Doc's fer a shot o' Irish, we're at home in time fer tacos" Connor finished enthusiastically, clapping his hands. "Dat's what we'll do" Romeo nodded along with him, grinning. Connor then turned to Murphy and Teagan. "What?"

Teagan and Murphy looked at each other before starting to speak.

"Well, it's just dis plan…it's..it's-" Murphy began

"Da fuck's wrong with da plan?" Connor interjected. Murphy looked lost for words and he glanced at his wife, who cleared her throat before speaking.

"Well, Conn, it-it's-"

"It's genius" breathed Romeo, looking at Connor with complete admiration.

"Don't encourage him" Teagan sighed, shaking her head.

"No, its way cool. I can even drive an f-lift man, got my class D license and everything"

"Dat's the fuckin' spirit!" Connor grinned, and Murphy rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna need a gun" Romeo said, and the three Irish looked at each other.

"Ferget it" they said, in unison. Romeo scowled.

"Fuck, man, I'm in on this shit! I'm workin' here!" he argued and the McManus' sighed.

"Fine" Murphy waved him off and Connor reached into his boot.

"Fer fuck's sake" he hissed, pulling something out and slapping it into Romeo's palm. Romeo grinned, but it quickly fell off his face at the sight of the tiny gun in his hand. Murphy and Teagan held back giggled.

"What the fuck, man, did ya steal this from the little leprechaun back there?!" Romeo hissed, waving the tiny gun at them.

"Dat's what ye get" Connor said sternly. "Is der a fuckin' problem?"

Romeo sighed before answering.

"It's fine" he said through gritted teeth.

"I'm fuckin' watchin' you" Connor growled, gesturing to his eyes and Romeo's. "Understand me?" he hissed, before standing up to check if the coast was clear.

"Dontcha worry, Rome, shit like dis…it builds character" Murphy smirked.

"Yeah, character for your bitch" Romeo bit back. Murphy pointed his gun in his face.

"Now dat's just unprofessional"

"Says the guy who brought his toddler to a mob hit"

"You got a problem wit' our parentin' skills, der, Rome?" Teagan hissed, cocking her gun and raising an eyebrow. Romeo's cocky grin quickly disappeared.

"N-no ma'am" he stuttered, afraid of getting punched again.

"Dat's what I thought" Teagan reached out and patted Romeo on the cheek, making it as patronising as she could. "Yer learnin' fast, what a good boy"

Murphy chuckled at his wife before tapping his brother on the leg. Connor crouched back down.

"Well, whaddya tink?" Murphy questioned.

"I tink Yakavetta killed a good man just ta send us a message" said Connor, solemly.

"Well, let's send one right back" growled Teagan, gesturing to her gun. Connor and Murphy both looked at her in complete admiration. "What?"

"I knew der was a reason we met ya, love" Connor chuckled. "Let's go."

**OOOOOOOO**

_It had been a long time since Duffy had found himself in a crime scene like this. Aside from Dolly and Greenly everyone else was a compilation of excitement at getting to work the crime scene of a possibly Saints hit. It would take hours to process with all the warehouse supplies, papers, and heroin floating around. He was taking notes when looked up at Dolly and saw him staring intently at Greenly._

Green Beans had his headphones in, looking at the bodies of the dead Chinese gangsters and occasionally humming to the words of what appeared to be 'Sister Christian'.

"Why—"

"I don't know." Dolly deadpanned.

Greenly stood up, removed his headphones, and proclaimed, "It's not them."

Special Agent Eunice Bloom stood up from a few feet away and removed her ear plugs, "It's them."

All of them mentally winced. This was not good. His own words from the day before came back to him. "We know the boys; we know Teagan. Is there any part of you that thinks they're just gonna let this slide. Believe this, they're either on their way or they're already here." When Smecker was alive he had assured them that no one would ever find out their involvement in the Yakavetta hit, making all of them swear they wouldn't utter a word to anyone else who wasn't a part of it.

As Eunice went on to explain the mind set of the Saints and how the entire events of the night went down, Duffy's mind wandered to how they got into this mess. He didn't regret a single moment he spent with the Saints and Smecker, helping them take down Papa Joe and make the public question their own responsibility and take on the justice system. The three of them had taken shifts those three months before the trial bringing them news and supplies, and sometimes just to hang out. They'd moved around between Boston and New York, but the detectives made sure that credible anonymous tips were sent in from Border States like Ohio and Wisconsin with sightings of them, making it appear like they were heading out west.

Those three months were like summer camp to them. Maybe it was the underlying knowledge that they were doing something they shouldn't. Maybe it was just because overall the Saints were fun. They were the hard-ass, rough kids down the street their mothers would forbid them to play with as kids. In-between planning for the day of the trial they would play poker using Oreos or whatever snack foods they could find as chips, switching to Irish poker whenever they got their hands on alcohol. Greenly was the first to give in and pass out and made a perfect pillow out of Teagan's lap. Dolly, Noah, Connor and Murphy could often be found sitting on the same couch and yelling at Bruins games whenever it was obvious the referee couldn't find his ass with both hands and a map. The same month of the trial it was Smecker's birthday and he and the detectives had learned what a good cook Teagan was when she surprised them with a home-cooked roast and coffee cake, which he and Smecker took seconds of. Murphy had helped him change the tire on his car when he hit a nail two blocks from a motel they took up. These were things people, not criminals, did for one another. They had all become friends. But with the murder of the priest and the appearance of Bloom everyone was on edge waiting to see if they'd been connected with the Saints, and even more they'd wondered when their old friends would make an appearance.

And now they had proof they were back

"What's the symbolism here?" Dolly asked.

"Symbolism?" Eunice raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, what does this symbolize?"

"It symbolizes a huge fuck up!" Her southern drawl brought them sharply to attention, "This is a plan that fell to pieces. A lot of it don't make sense which is why it all makes perfect sense."

**OOOOOOOO**

"You didn't have to bash me in the skull!" Then warehouse employee wiped the blood from his eye and glared at Romeo while Teagan and the boys unloaded some of the coffee beans from the crate.

"Sorry, man. But we got a plan going on here. Technically I was supposed to knock you out, but they gave me this faggoty little gun see, and the weight of its just not—"

"Christ, that's a gun?" The man exclaimed both at its presence and size, "Why didn't you just point it at me and say, 'scram'?"

"Fer fuck's sake," Teagan was fed up with this conversation and raised her gun to the man, "Scram! Get out of here now!"

"Yes, m'am!" He took off running, terrified.

"Hey guys, let's not let this one little incident get in the way of—" Romeo began to try and redeem himself, taking a step out of the forklift.

"Shut up and get back behind the fucking wheel!" Connor yelled, "Jesus."

"Well, at least yer plan's off to a winning start," Murphy rolled his eyes.

"Oh go fuck yerself." Connor snapped. They continued to unload the coffee beans so all three of them could fit inside when they suddenly came upon something solid, "The fuck?" They brushed a layer of beans away to reveal a layer of tightly wrapped white packaging. Murphy picked up a crowbar and quickly pierced a hole in the packing, letting some of the off-white powder spill out. Connor took a bit on his finger and brought it his nose to sniff and then let the tiniest bit touch his tongue, "That's heroin."

So that's what the Chinese were smuggling in. Murphy looked at the contents of the crate and then quickly back to his brother with a raised eyebrow. "How the fuck would ya know?"

"Fuck ya, I know shit." Connor came back very defensively.

"Well guess what I know!" Teagan snapped, "I know that ya two have gotta pack it in and focus because we've got a three-year old in the trunk of a car and we've still got some heroin smugglers to kill before going to me da's place," She paused. "And do ya have any idea how fucked up that sounds when I say that out loud?" She threw a large armful of coffee beans onto the ground and brought a leg over to get inside before pausing to look over and gave both boys a quick jab to the shoulders. "And thanks for once again stuffing me in a fuckin' crate! Filled with heroin no less."

"We love ya Teagan." The boys said climbing in after her.

"Fuck ya both," She muttered

They settled into a tight fit inside when Teagan heard Connor begin snickering, "Ya've already done that."

Her eyes widening, Teagan reached over Murphy and grabbed at Connor's coat to make him stop laughing, "Don't ya dare bring that up in front of Romeo!" She hissed.

"Bring up what?" Romeo's head peaked inside the crate, ready to put the top on.

"Nothing!" She all but shrieked.

Romeo stared at her for a moment before sealing the top. They heard the fork lift start and grabbed onto the sides of the crate as it shifted onto the forks and onto the carriage. Within a minute they knew something was wrong, the crate jumbled about more loosely than it should have and Romeo's driving was not at all straight.

"Christ, what the fuck's he doing?" Murphy yelled.

"I don't know, hang on!" Connor ripped away some of the lining on the wall, revealing a hole where he could see Romeo driving directly in front of them. They were blocking his view, "Christ, he can't see where he's fuckin' going!"

Suddenly the crate bounced, sending them up a couple of inches. Murphy took a hold of Teagan while trying to look over her and out the cracks in front of the crate. "Shit! Tell him to turn left now! Tell him!" He saw they were heading straight for a wall.

Connor yelled directions at Romeo, who quickly complied and almost sent them crashing into one another. Murphy tossed beans at Connor angrily, "I can't believe I let ya talk us into this. Fucking stupid plan!"

"It's all in the execution, and you's two's negative attitudes ain't helpin' any!" Connor yelled back.

"Oh yeah, that's what's fuckin' up the plan right now," Teagan sarcastically replied.

"Negative attitude? Our fuckin' negative attitudes!" Murphy couldn't get the disbelief out his voice.

"Yeah, yer fuckin' negative attitudes! You've got ta visualize the end result! You've got to force it into reality and believe! You've got ta fuckin' believe!"

"This isn't a spin class, Richard Simmons!" Teagan yelled.

"I'm about ta believe my fist right up yer fuckin' ass!" Murphy yelled, making a fist.

"You'll what!?" Connor yelled before launching himself at Murphy. Teagan almost had to spit out coffee beans with how quickly they were flying everywhere with the boy's scuffling.

"Are ye fuckin' kiddin' me?" She couldn't believe they were doing this again, just like they had in the air ducts of the Copley Plaza hotel eight years ago. Feeling as if she were wrangling toddlers she tried to work herself in the middle of them to get them to stop and did what she knew worked with scrapping children and tried to go for their ears, all while yelling, "Again! Fuckin', again?!"

Sudden upward movement of the crate made her pause just before they were all jerked and the world flipped sideways, along with their stomachs. They felt themselves falling along with the crate from what felt like a very far height. She felt someone, not sure who, try to pin her down against any part of the crate just before it hit the ground and the world became a mushroom cloud of heroin and coffee beans.

Maybe it was the adrenaline but the impact them hitting the ground didn't hurt that much. They heard shouting in a foreign language and knew they had literally been dropped off in front of the Chinese. Scrambling up off the ground, throwing off pieces of wood and debris as they ran up the sunken loading bay. Raising their guns just as the head gangster sputtered and recognized who had come a-knockin', they began shooting. Several of the dealers at had been seated at a long table wearing medical masks, but each rose with a gun when the shooting began. Romeo came barreling behind them in the forklift, using it as a shield while he took shots as well, and rammed it right into the table and sending the smugglers that were still alive off to the sides. After they'd taken care of all but one, the three of them pulled their rosaries out and stalked towards him.

This would be the first time that Teagan would take a direct part in the final execution. Taking a place between the boys all three of them began reciting the family prayer while the man kept rambling in Chinese, "And Shepherds we shall be For thee, my Lord, for thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee And teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti." Three shots rang out at the same time.

Romeo cam over with the pennies and all of them went to work crossing the arms of the dead and putting the pennies over their eyes, all of them making signs of the cross as they did. They took a moment to take in the scene and then the cold demeanor changed and it was time to retrieve Caden out the trunk and go home.


End file.
